Adrian's Gifts to Cinder, Qrow and Nora
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: These are the homes that Adrian made for three of the Watchers in Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh's Remnants of Dimensions. This is for his last chapter


**Hey thought I would add one more fic before I go offline. This one is a tie in to my gifts on Remnants of Dimensions by Khor. This is just the house that Adrian fixed up for Cinder and Emerald, the house he built for Qrow, and the Valkerie Keep he built Nora and Ren. This is just a brief look at the final product. Enjoy**

We see a small little house on Patch, 2 miles outside of town. What makes this house special is that it was the home of the Phoenix-Fall family.

The house is two stories with the walls being a combination of wood and stone. The ideal little cabin to start a family. Just as me and Esmeralda did. I built this house for her. The sloped roof, the hand carved banister and railing on the porch. I even made the stain glass that sits in the door, the master bedroom, and even the library.

I remember making the chimney with Qrow, James, and Medias. I was shit at stone work when we started. By the end of it even Qrow could make a chimney on his own. We even carved our emblems on the underside of the mantle. Boy was Es suprised when she saw that.

It took the four of us over a year to build the house. We carved animals into every doorway, and into the baseboards. Boy did the kids love looking at the birds in the kitchen, the Wolf's in the library, and they Big Cats in the bedroom doorways.

I remember the tree in the backyard. A small little apple tree. The tree that made me buy that land. The tree where Esmeralda Rose Fall, my Emerald, my Gem, agreed to marry me. The tree we wanted to be buried under. It still has the carving I did when she said yes. It says " _Our Love Will Last As Long As This Tree"_. I hope Cinder and Emerald will at least make a head stone for Esmeralda and put it under the tree.

My hands are to stained in blood to ever able to hold Es again. I don't deserve to be remembered by my daughter, or grandchildren. They don't need to know their grandfather killed billions of people to save one little girl. They don't need to know he destroyed a sun to end a war killing Trillions.

Now it's time to check on Qrow's house. Have to hurry, being in the realm of another Author without permission is hell on us. Unlike some I don't lose my powers, I agree rapidly and lose my power to regenerate my body. My hair is already graying.

I arrive at the house in a burst of flames. It's taking more power than normal. Have to hurry.

It's a small house in downtown Vale. It's a small 3 bed 2 bath one story house. I engraved runes and symbols into the doorways, window frames and sills. The runes and symbols are all for good luck. They will cancel out his badluck semblance.

It's unfurnished. There however is a bar installed in his living room with a Western Theme. Know the drunk enjoyed watching those with me and Jaune every Dustmass while we ignored the holiday. It's got nice hard wood floors, and a chimney for you to enjoy lil bro.

Shit, am getting older. Beard has grown out. In the little time I made sure the runes were up. Am about 60 years old physically now.

We are still in Vale, infrint of Valkerie Keep now. It's a 4 story stone house built like a castle. 4 towers at the four corners of the house. They look like they would be perfect for the Ren-Valkerie Clan to stargaze out of.

The doors are made of solid oak carved with Oriental Dragons, and Warriors from Norse mythology. Time to step inside and see what am proudest of. The hallway I nicknamed Valhalla. The stain glass windows show fallen Hunters, friends and family of Ren, Nora, and their friends. Some notable I included are my dead teammates including Esmeralda, Gale, and Summer. Hope they will add to the Hall. It is also the main entrance Hallway and the window panes for the Hall actually take up both the East and West sides if the home. I hope they enjoy it.

I even snuck back into Khor's place to get the bed I gave Nora. I put it in the master bedroom on the top floor. It's the only room in the Keep that will get sunlight from sunrise to sunset. It goes from one side of the keep to the other. Is 100ft by 50 ft.

I lingered to long just looking at my friend's and family. My body aged another 20 years. My hair is now silver, my back hurts. I need a cane just to stand and walk now. I will visit Khor and my daughter one last time before I return to the Warehouse and have a burning day. I will deage and be weakened for a time. Have to get to Khor's Keep before my heart gives out.

Hope they enjoy the homes.

 **Am going to cut it off here. Hope my friends enjoyed this**


End file.
